


You're Not a Band Unless You Play An Instrument

by Ocelot_l



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Hobbies, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>90s Kid is sometimes secretive about his likes and hobbies, but 80s Dan loves whenever he learns something new about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not a Band Unless You Play An Instrument

80s Dan ran a hand through his hair as he waited for someone to answer the door. A cool evening breeze rustled his jacket and he rubbed his arms, never considering for even a minute that maybe he should try rolling down his sleeves when the weather grew chilly.

“Hey Dan,” Linkara said as he opened the door and welcomed the man inside. “90s Kid is in his room waiting for you. I hope you two won’t be, uh, so noisy tonight,” he finished, his cheeks slightly red.

Dan cocked an eyebrow as he tried to recall what they had been doing before which could have warranted such a complaint. He’d been playing 90s Kid some of his favorite records but he hadn’t thought the music had been too loud. “I’m very sorry if we caused offense. We were just indulging in a little Kajagoogoo-”

“I, uh, really don’t need to hear any details,” Linkara broke off with a small cough, his cheeks even redder. “Uh, anyway, I’ll be out here if you two need anything.”

“Thanks.” Dan flashed him an appreciative smile. Linkara really was a nice, albeit confusing fellow. With a shrug, he headed along the familiar path to 90s Kid’s room and stopped outside his door, about to knock. Just then, he heard soft singing coming from inside.

“Everybody now, ye-ah, rock your body now, ye-ah, everybody now, rock your body right.” Dan couldn’t help chuckling.

“That doesn’t sound like the usual music he listens to,” he murmured as he knocked. The singing stopped at once and the door was immediately flung open by 90s Kid, who smiled widely as he gazed at Dan.

“Duuuuuuuude! I’m so glad you could make it!” he shouted as he enveloped Dan in a tight hug before pulling him into the room and slamming the door shut. “You feel totally cold, dude. I’ll just have to make sure to warm you up.” 90s Kid waggled his eyebrows before gently kissing the older man.

“I wouldn’t pass up an offer like that for all the ‘Manimal’ episodes in the world,” Dan replied as he settled onto his boyfriend’s bed. “Although I think Linkara would prefer it if we were a little quieter this time.”

“I totally understand,” 90s Kid said as he jumped up onto the bed and slid over so that he was pressed directly against Dan, intertwining their hands. “I’m awesome at being quiet.” 

“Personally I wouldn’t mind hearing more of your singing,” Dan said with a smile. 90s Kid froze for a second.

“W-what?”

“When I was outside your room, I heard you singing. It sounded like one of those boy band songs from your time period. I still can’t believe those were even considered bands, since they didn’t wear make-up or have hair long enough to reach their backs or even play any instruments… but I digress. Though, I have to admit, the song you sang did sound pretty catchy.”

“I-I wasn’t singing,” 90s Kid said in that high-pitched tone that always gave away when he wasn’t telling the truth. “And even if I was, I totally would never sing one of those un-awesome Backstreet Boys songs! I don’t even like those not radical 5-man pop groups!”

“Yet you seem to know quite a bit about them,” Dan teased, making 90s Kid blush.

“I-I only know that because of, uh, Pollo! Yeah, Pollo! He, like, totally loves those dudes and stuff!”

“Uh huh,” Dan said, in a completely unconvinced voice.

“Hey! Let’s play a game!” Obviously 90s Kid wanted to change the topic, so Dan shrugged and went with the flow. He had only meant to tease him a little and now he was eager to see what new games 90s Kid had found today. 

The two sat side-by-side on the bed as they explore the wonderful world of ‘Superman: The New Adventures’.

“These puzzles are totally awesome and junk!” 90s Kid declared after his sixth consecutive death. “You need, like, super smarts to figure them out, so when I’m finished with this game, I’ll be the smartest, bestest gamer ever, dude!”

“Ah, Superman,” Dan said in a fond tone. He felt like waxing poetic today. “Has there ever been a greater hero than he who dons the red and blue as he fights to protect the world, and the quirky female reporter, he loves more than anything?”

“Eh, I sorta like Superboy-Prime more.”

Dan’s smile fell at once.

“You… what?”

90s Kid met his look of horror with one of confusion.

“What, dude? He’s totally more extreme and hardcore than Supes ever was.”

This declaration could not go unchallenged. Before long the two were engaged in a heated debate over the best hero to bear the prefix Super, which quickly devolved into a shouting match, then a shoving match, then a wrestling match. 

First Dan was on top, pinning 90s Kid’s wrists to the bed as he shouted out point after point in the man of steel’s favor. Then 90s Kid, using the sneakiest of methods, nipping at the side of his throat, managed to flip Dan off him and claim the dominant position. He used his whole body to hold Dan onto the bed as he argued his points, most of which involved a variation of the words extreme and hardcore. 

Soon they were breathing heavily, their faces mere inches from each other. Dan stared into 90s Kid’s eyes a moment, thanks to his shades being knocked askew in the wrestling match, and noted how rare an occasion it was for the younger man to have them visible. They were rather full and blue, beautiful even as they sparkled with anger.  
Then Dan leaned up and kissed 90s Kids, letting their lips meet in a sweet but short moment. 90s Kid responded by hungrily claiming Dan’s lips with his own, and soon Dan began to lose his ability for rational thought. He would gladly concede that Superman was the world’s biggest loser if it meant 90s Kid would continue to slowly grind his hips against him. Soon he’d moved his hands under Dan’s shirt, gently exploring his skin, teasing and pinching, while his mouth was occupied with sucking along his neck. Dan even forgot about his love for New Coke as waves of pleasure wracked his body. He ran his hands through 90s Kid’s short hair and across his face, trying to tilt his head to allow the teen better access to his neck.

“Oh God,” Dan moaned when 90s Kid gently bit down just under his ear. In his bliss, one of his legs kicked out and knocked against the younger man’s stereo.

“I don’t care who you are, where you’re from, what you did, as long as you love me,” poured from the speakers, making 90s Kid jump up as if he’d been scalded with hot water.

“Huh?” Dan was somewhat dizzy from previous actions, and quickly missed the feeling of lips against his skin. He blinked a few times while 90s Kid dove toward his stereo and quickly shut it off. 

“I-I swear, I totally don’t l-like them,” 90s Kid stuttered, his face bright red. “I have awesome taste, dude, you know that!” He gestured around his room for proof. Dan gazed at its contents. The Superman game was paused just as the son of Krypton was about to die a fiftieth time. The posters, a mixture of superheros covered in unnecessary belts and pouches, with arms and legs as thick as their heads, and colorful bears smiling down from the cloud kingdom of Care-A-Lot. The shrines to Rob Liefeld and Kurt Cobain. “R-right, Dan?” He looked a little uncertain, so Dan scooted over until he was directly beside him and took 90s Kid’s hand in his own.

“Of that, there can be no uncertainty, my friend,” he said. “But while your taste is normally impeccable, even you are human, 90s Kid, so it’s no surprise that there is something you like which is considered uncool by the masses.” Dan tried not to laugh as his boyfriend blushed further. This was difficult, since an embarrassed 90s Kid was the most adorable thing in the world. “Hey, it’s all right. Everybody has a song or band they’re self-conscious to admit they like. Even a music connoisseur like me takes a break from the classic sounds of Bon Jovi and ABBA to… rock out to Olivia Newton John.” Dan shuddered as he said her name. “Oh ‘Let’s Get Physical’-why have I fallen under your evil spell? Fortunately, I always make myself feel better by following that up with some classic tunes by Rick Astley or Corey Hart.” He turned to 90s Kid. “Have you heard ‘Sunglasses at Night’? You’ll love it as much as I do, I just know it.”

“Dude! I always wear my sunglasses at night,” 90s Kid replied with a smile.

“That’s why we’re so good together.” 90s Kid giggled and squeezed Dan’s hand. 

“You’re totally awesome, dude.” Dan smiled. It was never hard to cheer up 90s Kid. “So hey? Let’s, like, continue where we left off, okay?”

“Okay, but maybe you should turn that back on,” Dan suggested as he moved to lie back down on the bed. “It could help drown us out.”

90s Kid giggled again and did just that before pouncing on Dan.

Linkara jumped at the sudden blast of pop music that filled his house. Grumbling the whole time, he stormed over to 90s Kid’s room, ready to complain yet again about the noise, when he made out the distinct sounds of bed springs squeaking and soft moans. His face entirely red, Linkara fled back to the living room and out his front door, vowing to make sure he had plans any time Dan decided to visit in the future.


End file.
